


Unexpected Delight

by Measured_Words



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Miscommunication, Pre-Canon, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: All part of The Arrangement, right?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Unexpected Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Oh shoot I just realized I had this in draft, not actually posted /o\ err - late treat, pls enjoy!

"Crowley!" Aziraphale smiled in delight. "I haven't forgotten an appointment, have I?"

"Nah." The demon sprawled across the overstuffed chair that Aziraphale had just cleared. "Just some of the usual errands, you know."

"Ahh. Is this about The Arrangement, then?"

"Weeeeeell…"

"Oh - just out with it." He frowned sternly to cover his disappointment. Of course it was only business. "What dirty little temptation are you asking me to perform this time." 

Crowley grinned, unperturbed. "Nothing you'd enjoy, I'm sure. Just putting a nasty little food critic in his place…."

Aziraphale straightened, attention caught and hackles smoothed. "Well, do go on...."


End file.
